


Invisibility Cloak

by torino10154



Series: 2013 Anniversary Ficlets [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:52:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Invisibility Cloak

"After all the times I saw you in this," Draco said, fingers barely touching the shimmering fabric, "I never thought I'd actually see the Cloak of Invisibility."

"I don't think you actually saw me in it." Harry chuckled. "I was invisible."

"Prat." Draco rolled his eyes and continued examining the Cloak. "It's breathtaking."

"Let me show you something." Harry stood and took the Cloak from Draco. "Ready?"

"Go on." Draco hadn't really been done looking at it but he supposed Harry would let him see it much more often now.

Harry threw the Cloak on and disappeared from view.

"I hope there is more to it than this—Oh!" Draco gasped as he felt, but couldn't see, Harry's hands on the zipper of his trousers. Eyes wide, he watched the placket open, his pants lower, and his instantly hard cock sprung free. 

Draco's heart skipped a beat as his dick disappeared but the warmth of Harry's mouth assured him that it was in safe keeping.

"Merlin," he said with a moan, as Harry proceeded to suck him off.

"That's some Cloak," he said afterward, Harry's come still salty on his tongue.

"Just wait," Harry said, grinning, then gave Draco an equally salty kiss.


End file.
